The present invention is generally directed to light-mixing systems for mixing light from one or more light sources.
A variety of light-mixing optical systems are available for mixing light from one or more light sources, e.g., solid-state light emitting diodes (LEDs). Some conventional light-mixing systems include one-piece collimators as well as two-piece systems, which can consist of a color-mixing rod and a secondary lens that is capable of generating variable beam angles. As the length of the rod increases, so does the effectiveness of the light mixing (color mixing) provided by the rod. However, in conventional systems, an increase in the length of the mixing rod results in a concomitant increase in the height of the system. Many applications, however, require not only excellent light mixing but also a shorter system height than that provided by conventional systems.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved light-mixing systems.